der Himmel auf Erden
by josi098
Summary: Dies ist Die Volterra Szene aus dem zweiten Buch aus Edwards Sicht


Also das hier ist die Szene in Volterra aus Edwards Sicht. Ich weiß natürlich, dass es das schon in ungefähr 1.000.000 Ausführungen gibt aber ich musste meine Version einfach niederschreiben

Hoffe es gefällt euch.

Die Figuren gehören natürlich alle Stephenie Meyer

Die Glocke schlug.

Ein tiefer, wummernder Schlag brachte den Boden der Piazza zum vibrieren.

Ich spürte es nicht.

Das Leuten der Glocke verblasste zu einem Hintergrundgeräusch, genauso wie den tausend Gedanken der Menschen um mich.

Alles verblasste…

Nur der unerträgliche Schmerz und die grausame Wahrheit blieben.

Sie war tot.

Rosalies Stimme hallte immer und immer wieder in meinem Kopf: "Sie ist tot Edward". Der Schmerz zwang mich fast in die Knie. Ein gequälter Laut verließ meine Lippen. Ich rang nach Atem, den ich doch eigentlich gar nicht brauchte.

Der zweite Schlag rollte über die Piazza hinweg.

Ich hatte sie getötet. Ich war schuld. Mein totes Herz verkrampfte sich.

Ich zerriss mein Hemd und ließ die Überreste zu Boden gleiten

Erneut schlug die Uhr.

Plötzlich wehte die Ahnung einer Stimme, nicht lauter als ein Hauch, an mein feines Gehör. Über den Lärm des Glockenschlags und der vielen feiernden Menschen kaum wahrzunehmen. Ich fühlte sie mehr als das ich sie hörte.

Ich schloss die Augen.

Diese Stimme würde ich überall erkennen. Bella schrie meinen Namen.

Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf mein Gesicht.

Die Glocke ertönte zum vierten Mal.

Sie war gekommen. Gekommen um mich aufzuhalten. Meine wunderschöne Halluzination schrie immer lauter. Obwohl ich wusste, dass sie nur in meinem Kopf existierte, linderte sie sofort den alles vernichtenden Schmerz in mir.

Wieder schlug die Uhr.

Gleich würde alles vorbei sein.

Gleich würde ich wieder bei ihr sein, sie wieder in meine Arme schließe können.

Tief in mir wusste ich, dass auch dieser Gedanke nur Illusion war. Genau wie die wunderschöne Stimme in meinem Kopf die immer noch voller Verzweiflung nach mir rief. Ich war ein Vampir. Ein untotes, seelenloses Monster. Niemand hatte den Himmel weniger verdient als ich. Ich, der Gottes wundervollsten, reinsten Engel in den Freitod getrieben hatte. Selbst wenn Bella mit ihrer Theorie über meine Seele Recht hatte war ich nun definitiv für immer verloren.

Die Uhr schlug ein weiteres mal.

Bellas Stimme wurde lauter. Immer wieder schrie sie meinen Namen. Es tat so gut ihre Stimme zu hören, auch wenn ich es nicht im mindestens verdiente so glücklich zu sterben.  
Ich hatte sie getötet.

Sie hatte sich von einer Klippe gestürzt, weil ich ihre Liebe so maßlos unterschätzt hatte. Wie hatte ich nur so dumm sein können meine Bella mit den Gedanken all der gewöhnlichen Menschen zu vergleichen die ich lesen konnte wie ein offenes Buch? Die mir die Unstetigkeit der menschlichen Liebe offenbart hatten? Wann hatte sich Bella schon mal so verhalten wie der Rest der Menschheit? Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein und glauben dieser Engel könnte vergleichbar sein mit Jessica oder Mike? Der Selbsthass loderte wieder in mir auf.

Die Turmuhr schlug zum siebten Mal.

Ihr Duft lag in der Luft. Wieder nur eine Andeutung, ein Hauch und doch heilte er mich. Das selige Lächeln erschien wieder auf meinem Gesicht.

Erneut schlug die Uhr

Ich machte einen großen Schritt in Richtung Sonne.

"Nein! Edward sieh mich an!", schrie meine wunderschöne Halluzination panisch.

Bald wäre die Qual vorbei, bald würde der Schmerz vorbei sein.

Ich gab mich diesem Wunschtraum hin und hob mit Bellas Stimme im Ohr und ihrem Duft in der Nase meinen Fuß an, um den letzten Schritt meiner Existenz zu machen.

Etwas warmes, weiches prallte gegen meinen harten, kalten Körper. Automatisch schlang ich meine Arme um diese Wärmequelle. Heißer, keuchender Atem traf meine kalte Haut. Ich fühlte wie sich ein Körper näher an meinen presste. Das mir wohl bekannte Geräusch eines bestimmten, viel zu schnell schlagenden, Herzens drang an mein Ohr und dieser mir so unglaublich vertraute Geruch lullte mich ein. Konnte es sein? Konnte es wirklich wahr sein? Oder war dies nur die perfekteste Halluzination aller Zeiten?

Der Glockenschlag ließ die Piazza zum neunten Mal erbeben.

Langsam, voller Angst die Augen zu öffnen und völlig allein zu sein, hob ich die Lieder. Ich sah in Bellas unendlich tiefe Augen. Sie waren nicht leer und stumpf, sie wirkten nicht tot, sie waren voller Leben und Emotionen. Für all das gab es nur eine Erklärung. "Erstaunlich", sagte ich belustigt und voller Ehrfurcht. "Carlisle hatte Recht.". Es gab ein Leben nach dem Tod für Vampire. Sie war hier. Meine Liebste war bei mir und klammerte sich an mich. Ich sah sie an. Sog ihren Anblick in mich auf. Sie hatte sich verändert. Ihre sonst fast schimmernde, helle Haut sah nun wächsern, ungesund aus. Sie hatte abgenommen. Sie sah noch zerbrechlicher aus. Doch all das war egal denn sie war hier. Ich betrachtete ihre zarten Lippen. Sah, dass sie sich bewegten doch drangen die Worte nicht zu mir durch. Zu verzückt war ich von dem Klang ihrer Stimme. Ich hob meine Hand und strich sanft über ihre Wange. Ich fühlte einen leichten Druck an meinem Oberkörper den ich nicht einordnen konnte.

Die Uhr schlug und ich sah zu wie die Sonne auf ihrem braunen Haar schimmerte. "Ich kann nicht glauben, wie schnell es ging. Ich habe gar nichts gespürt - sie sind sehr gut". Tiefe Dankbarkeit durchströmte mich für den, der es mir ermöglicht hatte zurückzukehren zu meiner Bella. Erneut schloss ich die Augen und drückte meine Lippen an ihr Haar, roch an ihnen ließ ihren Duft mich umhüllen. "Der Tod, der deines Odems Balsam sog, hat über deine Schönheit nichts vermocht", murmelte ich. Ich spürte das Brennen in meinem Hals als ich meine Nase in ihrem Haar vergrub doch ich spürte nicht das kleinste Verlangen nach ihrem Blut. "Du riechst genau wie immer also ist dies vielleicht doch die Hölle. Aber das ist mir gleich. Ich nehme sie hin".

"Ich bin nicht tot und du auch nicht! Bitte, Edward, wir müssen hier weg. Sie können nicht mehr weit sein!". Verwirrt sah ich sie an. Was sagte sie da? Wir waren nicht tot? Wie konnte das sein? Angst beschlich mich. Was wenn das alles doch nur eine Halluzination war und sie gleich wieder verschwinden würde? Ich spürte wie sie sich gegen meine Umarmung wehrte. Würde sie nun wieder verschwinden? Ich hielt sie noch fester umklammert aus Angst sie wieder zu verlieren. Ich musste mich beruhigen musste sie fragen was sie meinte. "Wie bitte?"

"Wir sind nicht tot, noch nicht! Aber wir müssen hier weg, bevor die Volturi…", ich ließ sie nicht ausreden. Während sie versuchte mir die Situation zu erklären, drangen Gedanken durch meine Mauer aus Glückseeligkeit. Gedanken zweier Volturi Wachen. Demetri und Felix. Wir lebten. Sie lebte. Sie war in Gefahr. Meine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Wir waren in Volterra, der Stadt der Volturis und sie war ein Mensch der eindeutig zu viel wusste. Ich wirbelte uns herum, drückte sie gegen die Wand und breitete die Arme schützend vor ihr aus.

"Ich grüße euch, meine Herren."


End file.
